badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hidden Level
Author’s note: this is based off JC_The_Hyena’s story “Sonic.exe”, so credit for the idea of Sonic.exe goes to him. Also, the game mentioned in the story, “Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning”, was made by Jaiz Koys, so credit for that goes to him. Warning! This story contains self harm and suicide references, so if you are sensitive or triggered by those topics, do not read this story! Note, I posted this here because it wouldn't go up on the Creepypasta Fandom. You are free to edit any spelling or grammar mistakes beacuse they aren't on purpose! Do you guys know those Sonic.exe fan games? You know, the ones based off the actual game? Yeah, those games! Well, I used to like playing those games, but I don’t anymore, because of something that happened on one of those games… I was playing “Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning” for about the 1000th time(or something like that), desperately trying to get the good ending, when I FINALLY succeeded! I got so excited I fell out of my chair! When I got up, I noticed the screen was showing a website link. I was reluctant to click on it, but curiosity got the better of me. When I clicked on it, it led me to what appeared to be a broken website. I refreshed it, but it still showed up as a broken website. It took a while, but it finally stopped being a broken website. This is where shit started to go sideways… At first, it just showed up as a black screen. Nothing more, nothing less, just a black screen. It took me a bit to figure out it wasn’t a black screen, it was a black room. I noticed it was in first person, which was kind of odd, because the rest of the game was in third person. Once I figured out the controls, I started to wander a little bit. I must have been wandering for about 20 minutes when I started to hear a faint noise. I couldn’t make out what it was, so I had to turn my volume up to hear it better. I could finally hear it when my volume was all the way up. It turned out to be a cry, more specifically, a girls’ cry. It was coming from the right side of my speaker, so I figured I had to head right. This is where things started to go bad… After about 10 minutes of walking, I came across the source of the crying: a young girl who appeared to be chained up. She had on a dark cat hoodie, with long straight hair flowing out of the sides of the hood. Her hair was dyed pink, but with a light purple fade. She looked too bright to be in a Sonic.exe game.. I noticed her sleeves were blood soaked, which suggested either someone hurt her, or she hurt herself. Since the blood looked fresh, and there was no sign of anyone else, I figured she hurt herself. She must have been crying for about 3 minutes when she had finally noticed me. She was terrified of me at first, which I understand, since, to her,I appeared out of nowhere. When she calmed herself down, she introduced herself. She said her name was Jani.EXE, or just Jani. She said that she was 12, and that she was/is a victim of Sonic.exe. While she was talking to me, she said something… odd to say the least… she said “he is always watching..” it still gives me chills.. I disregarded it at the time, and continued. After she was done talking, she asked for help leaving the room. At the time, I didn’t see the harm in helping, so I said yes. When I told her this, she jumped for joy! After that, she let me know that there was a black key hidden somewhere in the room, and I had to find it. I thought “oh great, a black key, hidden in a black room… just wonderful!” Everything went from bad to worse from here... I must have been looking around for about a half hour when I found that damned key. Then I made my way back to her and let her know I found it. She, once again, jumped for joy when I told her this! I unchained her and helped her up. She told me that the door was right behind us and that as we walked there, we had to watch where we stepped, but she didn’t say why… I took her precaution with a grain of salt and led us both towards the door. About ⅓ of the way there, a very loud alarm went off that almost made me drop my laptop. Jani.EXE said that she “accidentally” hit a tripwire and that we needed to run. But as we started running, she tripped over some item and hit the ground hard. She said that it was too late for her, and that I needed to run immediately! That’s when I saw Sonic.exe charge at me. I bolted it in the other direction, but he caught me. My screen started to fade to black, and the last thing I saw was Jani.EXE looking at me, and trying to say something. I could only make out the last word she said, which was “sorry”. Then the website crashed and I couldn’t get back in for an hour. I left it alone for a while, and came back later to find something very disturbing... it was a small animation of Jani.EXE killing herself… I’ll show the dialogue here.. Jani.EXE: “I’m sorry… f-for what I did.. I triggered the alarm on purpose.. But please understand, that I was forced to! He was gonna hurt me if I didn’t… I wasn’t lying about wanting to leave! I’ve been trying to leave since I first got here, but I haven’t been able to… I was really hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but I’m leaving one way or another! Goodbye…” Then she took a knife and dragged it across her throat, and the rest of the animation just showed her bleeding out… it faded to black after about a minute.. It then reloaded the webpage, and it showed up, once again, as a broken website. Since then, I haven’t touched the game, it has just been sitting next to my laptop.. And I don’t plan on touching it again! Hey guys! What do you guys think of this? This is my first time writing a creepypasta, so criticism would be appreciated! Thank you for reading! ~Janafer<3 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta